Quand Le Bonheur
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: OS : Lily et James vont ensemble à Pré-Au-Lard pour la première fois. Mais il se passe toujours quelque chose qui lui fait perdre ses espoirs... et qui fait rire Lily.


**QUAND LE BONHEUR**

**. . .**

Quand ils s'étaient enfoncés dans les bois, en direction des diligences qui emmenaient les élèves de Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard, James s'était tenu à côté de Lily, sans être trop près ni trop loin. Ils avaient attendu qu'un véhicule plein s'éloigne pour prendre le suivant, en discutant avec hésitation. James s'était longtemps promis de ne pas être mal à l'aise le jour où Lily Evans accepterait de passer la journée avec lui à Pré-au-Lard, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

La diligence s'était arrêtée près d'eux, et avant que James ne puisse envoyer un sourire encourageant à Lily, il avait reçu un coup dans l'estomac qui l'avait fait valser jusqu'à la jeune fille. Il avait manqué trébucher dans sa direction et avait atterri entre ses mains étonnées, qui l'avaient rattrapé comme elles l'avaient pu.

- C'était quoi ?

- Un sombral, je dirais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut.

Un petit hennissement avait répondu à sa déclaration, et il avait froncé les sourcils, avant de grimper dans la diligence.

**. . .**

Quand il l'avait emmenée chez Honeydukes, il s'était émerveillé de voir ses yeux brillants face aux délices qui s'étalaient sous leurs yeux. Il savait que ce n'était pas dû à sa présence à lui, mais à celle des bonbons en tous genres. Seulement, pour lui, le regard pétillant de Lily était à prendre ou à laisser, et il choisissait toujours la première option, quelle qu'en soit la cause.

Il avait alors fait sa propre réserve de chocolats, en avait acheté pour Remus, et avait choisi des Suçacides pour Peter. Et alors qu'il s'était approché des Chocogrenouilles, il avait vu une des boîtes sursauter. Il l'avait observée suspicieusement, et elle s'était remise à bouger, emportant ses voisines dans sa danse. Il s'était retourné pour prévenir le tenant de la petite boutique, mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps, car bientôt, l'étagère entière s'était mise à vibrer, et les boîtes de Chocogrenouilles avaient dévalé la pente jusqu'à se répandre un peu partout sur le sol.

Les autres clients, principalement des élèves, avaient poussé des petits cris et s'étaient tourné vers lui avec des regards surpris, et il avait vu Lily l'observer, horrifiée. Des excuses et des explications s'étaient bousculées dans sa bouche, mais la planche qui venait de s'écraser sur sa tête les avait chassées. Il avait rattrapé l'étagère avant qu'elle ne termine son chemin jusqu'au carrelage, et, une main sur sa tête, il avait entendu le rire étouffé dont il était amoureux.

- James, ça va ? s'était-elle inquiété sans se défaire de son fou rire.

Il avait grommelé quelque chose, et c'est le moment qu'avaient choisi les Chocogrenouilles pour s'échapper de leurs boîtes en se mettant à sautiller ici et là.

Lily l'avait alors aidé à remettre les choses en l'état, le gérant les avait remerciés et ils avaient quitté le magasin, l'une en riant, et l'autre en se demandant jusqu'où sa malchance allait les mener.

**. . .**

Quand ils s'étaient remis en route, leurs pas dans la neige faisaient écho à leur légère conversation. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, car ils s'étaient fait entourer par un petit groupe de chanteurs de Noël. Au début, le sourire de Lily l'avait cloué sur place, l'empêchant d'ignorer la chorale, mais quand dix minutes avaient passé et que le sourire de la rousse s'était effrité, il les avait remerciés d'une pièce et l'avait entraînée en arrière.

Le chœur les avait suivis sur quelques mètres, et c'est là que James avait soupiré, avait pris la main de Lily dans la sienne, et s'était mis à courir.

_Quel désastre_, ne cessait-il de penser.

**. . .**

Quand il lui avait tenu la porte ouverte afin de la laisser entrer aux Trois Balais, il l'avait fait dans un geste de galanterie toute simple. Il lui avait souri, l'air assuré et à la fois si peu nonchalant, et elle lui avait répondu de ses lèvres intimidées. Et finalement, alors que le moment semblait si doux, si fragile, que le temps paraissait suspendu entre les regards hésitants qu'ils se jetaient, la neige, qui avait passé la matinée à s'accumuler au-dessus de la porte, s'effondra sur le bonnet beige de la jeune fille rousse, et elle en reçut sur le nez.

Si la situation aurait fait sourire Lily en temps normal, les yeux arrondis du grand brun l'avait fait éclater de rire. Il avait eu l'air si désolé, si désespéré...

Elle avait chassé la neige d'un geste de la main en levant les yeux au ciel et était entrée dans le pub d'un pas léger.

**. . .**

Quand il l'avait suivie à l'intérieur, dix secondes ne s'étaient pas écoulées qu'il était entré en collision avec un autre élève, et ses vêtements avec de la bière au beurre. Il avait juré dans sa barbe, avait inconsciemment passé une main dans ses cheveux en signe de détresse, et cette fois, c'est Lily qui l'avait regardé avec des yeux écarquillés. Et enfin, elle avait à nouveau éclaté de rire.

Il avait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais s'était retenu, parce qu'il s'était avoué que, d'un point de vue extérieur, la scène devait être amusante. Elle avait alors sorti sa baguette, avait lancé un rapide "Récurvite", et s'était empêchée de rire, en vain.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, James, lui avait-elle.

**. . .**

Quand ils étaient entrés chez Zonko, une heure plus tard, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Lily pour se faire aborder par le tenant de la boutique. Il avait essayé de lui faire goûter quelque chose, avait longuement insisté, et, malgré les protestations de James pour que le gérant la laisse tranquille, elle avait fini par accepter...

Et par être prise d'une crise de hoquets.

- Mes bonbons à hoquet, avait fait le sorcier, enveloppé de fierté. Réussis, non ?

Lily ne lui avait répondu que par trois hoquets, et James l'avait fusillé du regard, avant de s'excuser auprès de la jolie rousse. Après tout, il savait très bien qu'elle détestait ce genre de friandises.

Il l'avait emmenée à l'extérieur de la boutique, espérant que le froid et l'odeur de la neige feraient cesser sa crise. Il lui avait fallu une bonne vingtaine de minutes, durant lesquelles elle n'avait pas pu articuler un mot sans être coupée, pour que les hoquets ne la quittent, et c'est à ce moment que, revenus à leur point de départ, la calèche s'ébranla en direction de Poudlard. Habituée à sa perte de parole, Lily n'avaient pas rouvert la bouche, et ils avaient repris le chemin du château dans le silence le plus complet, si ce n'était pour le bruit des roues et pour le souffle régulier des créatures magiques.

**. . .**

Et quand ils étaient arrivés...

Quand ils arrivèrent près de la grande porte massive de l'école, James n'avait pas encore réussi à se décrisper, et sourire était devenu presque douloureux. Il ne regrettait pas la sortie elle-même, mais il regrettait qu'elle se soit déroulée dans un tel chaos. Mille et une pensées pessimistes chevauchaient ses esprits quand, venue de la réalité pour l'extraire à son brouillard, la petite voix de Lily résonna dans l'air dense d'hiver.

- Je me suis bien amusée.

Le jeune homme lui lança une fois de plus un regard plein d'étonnement mêlé à une incompréhension totale. Et à l'effarement.

- Mais c'était une catastrophe ! s'emporta-t-il à l'intention de la jolie rousse, mais contre lui-même.

- Une catastrophe ? Tu parles des innombrables bleus que tu as récoltés, ou du hoquet que j'ai eu pendant des heures, ou bien des jolies chansons qu'on a pu écouter, ou encore des Chocogrenouilles qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête ?

Ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement haussés lors de son énumération, et James était à deux doigts de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Toujours cet air si désespéré...

- Alors je suis prête à subir une deuxième catastrophe, si tu veux bien, ajouta alors Lily d'une voix soudainement timide, mais à la fois pleine de la certitude de savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

- Tu... Tu es sûre ?

Les joues rouges, elle hocha la tête, redonnant le sourire au Gryffondor qui la regardait à nouveau avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

_~ FIN ~_

* * *

**NOTE**

Voilà un petit OS qui était à l'origine censé être une drabble. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, malgré les étrangetés que j'ai voulu y incorporer.

A très bientôt !

_Delfine_


End file.
